Love Impossible: Burning Tides
by DRON261095
Summary: Now that they are together, their bond will be put to the test. Who's behind the attacks? Strings are coming down for them as a background force manipulates them as puppets on a show. Fight, FIGHT FOR THOSE AROUND YOU! FIGHT FOR WHAT YOU BELIEVE IT'S RIGHT! Rated M just in case. Slight Honeyzilla.
1. Chapter 1

**2 YEARS BABY! It's been two long and interesting years since I started. And to commemorate such date I decided to publish this third installment this day.**

 **HEY EVERYBODY! Long time no see! I know I took too long to finish this chapter BUT I kinda lost my interest in writing for some time. It felt boring, and while I wrote this it felt that it didn't have the quality that I actually wanted for the first chapter. Quality over quantity... always!**

 **But not long ago I decided to go through the previous stories and as I read your kind and heartwarming reviews, my courage returned and with a smile wrote this rather long piece. I will try to do my best to bring you guys an interesting and intriguing story, but for that to come to fruition I need you.**

 **I need your reviews guys! I seriously do, I don't want to publish something dull or boring even for those who have kept up with the story since chapter 1 on the first installment. I need you to tell me tomatoes if it's needed.**

 **Well, enough chit chat. I hope this first chapter is up to the bars me and you have set up through this years. And as always, hope you enjoy.  
-DRON**

 **Chapter 1: Urban Warfare**

Hiro and the others were observing the scene from the sky. Horrified at the success of events. There was nothing the police could do to stop their assailant and the entire plaza was thrashed. Hiro immediately dialed the commander.

"Commander." Hiro called. "Can you hear me?"

 _Loud and clear boy, what do you need?_

"We will need the help of your boys to clear out a perimeter. We can't have any civilians running into the fray." Hiro ordered as he examined again the battlefield. "And we may also need the medical team."

 _Consider it done. Good luck!_

"Thanks"

"SO!" Fred yelled. "What are we going to do?"

 _Sigh_ "I still don't know." Hiro replied quite defeated. "We still don't know the full extent of his powers or his counters."

"He seems to have a force field around him." Wasabi acknowledged as Baymax landed on a roof quite away of the action before committing.

"He is definitely hiding something!" Added HL. "I don't know what but he uses those robes for a reason."

"What do you mean?"

"He might not have showed everything he has just yet." HL crossed her arms trying to figure out a game plan.

"Maybe if we overcharge his shield?" Fred joined in. "we could overcharge the batteries or whatever it is powering his shield with a…"

"THAT'S IT!" Hiro snapped his fingers. "We can overcharge one of the power boxes, and with some tweaking, create a little EMP. You are a genius FRED!"

"For once!" Gogo retorted.

"Hey!"

"That is…" Wasabi started as his brain ran calculations. "That could work, but you will need a huge amount of power to create such electric field. I also have to mention that you could also thrash every single of our power armors… Including Baymax."

"I know." Hiro seemed to recognize the potential damage. "That's why we have to corner him."

"You are more experienced with energy out of all of us." Gogo joined in. "We will cover you while you do your own tweaking."

"Still, how do we get such energy?" HL looked up, deep in thought. "Such power surge will…"

"Just ask the police chief for access to the energy grid." Fred said simply. "I mean, if we are granted access, we can help Wasabi from HQ to set everything up."

"That is… not a bad idea Fred." Gogo smiled. "Two in a row! That is impressive. I might start to think you are not our Fred!"

"What do you…"

"Ah, I see you are here!" A voice came from the center of the disaster area. "You are not as cowards as I thought!" A red light started glowing from inside his robes.

"MOVE!" Hiro yelled just in time as several energy beams crossed the sky nearly hitting them. "Okay guys, we have a plan! Now, let's kick some ass!"

Everybody got up on Baymax's back and dove right into the destroyed street. As always, using that loud crashing sound from Baymax's heavy suit to create some psychological warfare.

"You were looking for us!?" Hiro's voiced pierced the rather silent air that surrounded the team and the unknown bad guy. "Here we are!" He extended his hands. "What do you want? And do it fast! We don't take kindly those who destroy our city."

"My, My, so feisty." The man chuckled. "It's okay, you won't last long." The man extended his arms and suddenly the ground beneath them started to shake.

"Spread out!" Gogo yelled.

Just in time, as a huge boulder where they were standing lifted itself from the ground. The man started to laugh as he sent the rock full speed against Baymax, who just punched the large boulder.

"GIVE UP NOW!" Gogo yelled as the team surrounded the man. "You can't defeat us!"

"HAHAHA!" The man repeated the same trick. "You can say that again!"

Boulder after boulder was lifted with no trouble, causing the team to scramble and take over every now and then from the huge piles of rock.

"Okay people! We already have a plan." Hiro said as he summoned some of the microbots to block the incoming attack. "Gogo, I need you to go to the chief and ask for access to the electric grid and send it to the HQ."

"Rog!" She sped away skillfully avoiding some boulders.

"The rest of us, time to earn our names."

 **GOGO**

Sounds of battle came from behind her, she was anxious to get back and help in some way but she knew very well that her part was as important as theirs. She knew the sheriff was close to the battle zone but going to him was likely a pointless option. She flew through the streets, headed towards the city hall as fast as she could and stormed into the city until she reached the major.

"MAJOR!" Gogo called, smashing the doors open as she found unable to control her speed on the marble floor. "Is the major here!?" She yelled.

A lot of people was coming and going, apparently the new villain had everyone on edge.

"Who the hell is yelling!? Can't you see we are busy here?" A rather old puffy man walked over from another corridor, carrying a several folders. "Oh, it's you!" The man fixed his hair.

"How may I help you… uhhh…"

"Gogo" She took of her disks because the marble was making it difficult to stand straight. Her voice changer on the

"I am sorry for before, but as you can see, it's a busy evening."

"Don't worry." Gogo nodded. Of course she didn't like to be talked in that way but apparently everyone has had a stressful day.

"How may I help you Gogo." The major called out for Gogo to follow him into his office.

"We need access to the power grid." Gogo knew she was being more direct than usual but time was precious and there is no need to waste it.

The major visibly sighed. "Is this about the weirdo causing mayhem on the park?"

"It is indeed."

"I feel that I am giving you guys too much freedom." The old man sat down behind his mahogany desk. "You have given so much to this city but the destruction left behind every encounter has taken its toll on the people." The man suddenly looked older, the days of managing the city slowly graying his hair. "You guys even saved my daughter. I will give you access but we shall meet again soon."

 **HIRO**

"WATCHOUT!" Hiro created a wall of microbots before a large boulder could send HL to the afterlife.

"This is too dangerous!" HL said, falling to her knees, trying to catch a breath after a near death experience.

"No kidding!" Fred jumped into the skies and tried to attack with his flamethrower.

"FOCUS!" Hiro reprimanded.

"Where is Gogo anyway?"

 _INCOMING TRANSMISSION!_

Hiro's HUD turned blue as the call patched through.

"Hey!" Hiro answered with a smile.

"Thank god you guys are okay." Will, a young man that volunteered not long ago smiled to the camera. "We are following what is happening from here."

"Yeah, his shield has proven to be a hard nut to crack." Hiro replied with a defeated smile.

"We just received the schematics of the power grid and we've been granted full access to it." Hiro's face lighted up immediately at the, definitely, good news.

"I am going to patch you through to Wasabi, he is the expert of us in this kind of things!"

"Alright!" Will smiled again. "Stay safe!"

The communication dropped just in time. "Hey guys!" Gogo chimed in.

"FINALLY!" Fred dropped from the skies. "Where the hell were you?"

"Sorry but…" She dodged another boulder. "I went with the major. Guessed it was a far better approach than the sheriff."

"Good call!" Hiro yelled. "But now's not the time for chit chat"

"Right…"

"What's the plan?" Fred called.

"We will have to keep this man distracted until Wasabi's thingy is ready to blow."

"Time to kick some ass then?" Gogo called in her two disks and got into a battle position.

"BIG HERO 6, GO!"

All four teammates split up and surrounded their new enemy. Like some kind of coordinated dance, each and every one covering the other's weakness. Seamlessly perfect and well balanced. Blow after blow, dealt with such precision but in vain nonetheless. Just how much can that shield take?

The man smiled, a grin from ear to ear as he pleasurably blocked effortlessly every attack. For the first time in his life, there was someone, or rather, a group of people capable of straining his abilities.

"Good! GOOD!" The man laughed. "THIS IS REALLY GOOD INDEED!"

The team stopped, trying to catch some air. Their training was proving its worth but even with the lightness of their armors, this prolonged fighting was taking its toll on the youngsters.

"What are you laughing at!?" Gogo snarled getting ready to throw her disks once more.

"Is that all you've got?" The man smiled again, sending shivers through the teenager's bodies. "I hear so much about you and this is all you are going to show me?" The man laughed.

"PATHETIC!"

 _I am done here!_

The team's hearts stopped for a moment. All of them grinning, hardly containing themselves from laughing at the expense of their assailant.

 _I advise to turn off our suits._

"NO!" Hiro reprimanded. "Hold it right there. We can't tip off our play."

"At the count of three!" Fred stepped forward.

"Just because we are young doesn't mean we can't do things ourselves!" Fred snarled, the suits body language giving away his anxiousness to land a fist on the man's face.

"OH REALLY?" The man smiled again. "THEN SHOW ME!"

"My, my! Aren't you so eager?"

 _Let's show this bastard._

"Okay Wasabi, whenever you are ready!" Hiro said through the radio.

 _NOW!_

It all went so fast no one was completely sure what did actually happened. The moment they turned off their suits a white blinding light came from one of the street corners opposite to where they were standing. The streetlights went off for several blocks around them and the idle humming coming from the mysterious man stopped. As soon as they realized their plan worked, they restarted their suits.

"Wha?" The man started squirming around as a huge cloud of smoke emerged from his back. "WHAT THE HEAAAH!"

The man landed on the ground as one of Gogo's disks hit his chest. Still, he was able to dodge Gogo's charge to avoid being pinned down.

"YOU BASTARDS!" His gloved started to glow again and effortlessly lifted Gogo from the ground and sent her flying against a car.

"ENOUGH!" Hiro yelled, commanding his microbots to try and subdue him, but failed to do so.

"Now I'm pissed!" The man grinned. A huge boulder slowly rose from the ground and started floating towards a recovering Gogo. "What are you going to do little man?"

Hiro smiled as he noted a green blur behind the floating villain. "Me?" Hiro crossed his arms. "Nothing, everything has been taken care of."

"HYAAAAA!" Wasabi, using a totaled car, jumped upwards and kicked the man on the back. Sending him back to the ground.

 _I am going for Gogo!_ HL's voice patched through.

"Rog!" Hiro smiled again. "Let's finish this!" Hiro and Wasabi charged forward but the man was quick to recover and knocked both heroes to the ground.

"Do you really believe you can DEFEAT ME?"

"Oh, we will!" Fred jumped towards the man hitting him on the side and through a window on a nearby building.

"Nice one Fred!" Wasabi complimented, shaking his head clear from the dizziness due to the hit.

"DO YOU THINK I AM DONE?"

"Give up old man!" Fred replied with a bubbly voice. "There is no way you can defeat us!"

"I AM NOT GOING TO LOSE TO SOME COLLEGE KIDS!" The man went ahead and created another boulder.

"BAYMAX!" Hiro yelled. The red robot landed in front of the trio and blocked the incoming projectile. "Time to end this buddy!"

Hiro climbed on Baymax's back and flew towards the old man. Who promptly opened a hole on the roof above him and flew through it.

"Is this how it's going to be?" Hiro yelled, mocking the villain.

"Don't underestimate me boy!"

"Up!" Hiro commanded Baymax.

Both, the robot and the boy rose slowly through the hole. Both, sensors and senses on full alert. After all, they weren't sure if the man had already showed all his cards.

"Surrender now before you end up humiliated in jail."

"Watch your mouth brat!" The man jumped from his hiding spot. "You are the one who should surrender!"

Dust filled the air as cracks started to appear all around the boy and the robot. Huge pieced of concrete severed themselves from the structure.

"Baymax hu…" One by one, the rocks slammed against the robot sending them against the opposite wall. Both desperately tried to escape but it was too much for the robot to handle. In seconds, both were buried under a pile of debris, looking like a tomb of the ancient ones.

"HAHAHAHAHA!" the man laughed maniacally. "So much talk and little bite!" The man smiled, puffing his chest with pride at the prize in front of him. "As expected from some college kids."

The man started floating again, flying through the window and into the street. "NOW WATCH! As I humiliate YOU and…"

 _BOOOM!_

Baymax fist broke through the debris freeing both the boy and the robot from their confinement.

"You were saying?" Hiro smiled. "Come on! Come on! What? Did the rat eat your tongue?"

"DAMN YOU!" The man tried to activate his gloves again but it didn't work. "NO! I am not going to lose to some puny kids!"

"To late mate!" Wasabi was launched through the air by Fred.

"Good night!" Wasabi hit the unaware man on the back of his neck, knocking him down.

* * *

 **Wow, three books guys! How the fuck did I ended up writing so much!? I CAN'T BELIEVE IT! Hahahaha!**

 **Now, this is just a fair warning for all of you. The upload rate I will be taking for this story is unknown. With college getting harder by the day and me taking on the mantle of writing a book of my own and managing a YouTube channel the time that I have to write something like this is really slim. BUT I will do what I can to continue rowing this bout of ours. Because I HATE when stories are left unfinished.**

 **I PROMISE I will end this one way or another.**

 **I must thank every and each of you that have read every single word of this work. I appreciate it and I feel honored for having such kind reviews displayed throughout my story. It brought a tear to my eye the moment I went back and read them.**

 **Please, feel free to post your comments. I hope all of you have a nice week.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! YES! I AM BACK! I am just asking for you guys to please read this AN before heading into the story.**

 **I know, I know. This was really loooooooooooong over due BUT I had serious problems with the story and where I wanted to take it. You will notice some things have been added to their universe partly because I wanted to make this world a little more complex and deep rather than just our heroes and a couple of villains. Coming from the marvel universe, I felt that this story needed something more. I am pulling things from the Marvel Universe but still trying to keep it as close as possible to the Disney Universe.**

 **You will understand what I mean the moment you read this. I know this is a shorter chapter but after considering and planning ahead what I wanted to do I feel renewed energies going into the story. As always, please review the chapter. Mostly because your thoughts or ideas are the things keeping the story alive. (or lack thereof because of my laziness.)**

 **NACHETO: Hola nacheto! Muchas gracias por leer y darme un poco de tu tiempo al leer lo que podria ser algo mucho mejor hecho (si te has dado cuenta poco a poco he improvisado mis habilidades al escribir) De todas formas, espero que este capitulo te guste al igual que los anteriores.**

 **KEVIN: HAHAHA! Of course I remember you. I made you suffer back then in a couple of chapters... anyway, Now I feel anxious tho, I set up a bar with the previous stories and now here I am with a fan expecting a really good story. Fucking hell, WHAT AM I GOING TO DO!? *goes into a panic attack* Anyway, thanks for reading! and the compliments of course.**

 **SkeletonKnight: Hey! I am genuinely sorry that I took my time answering your comment but I was having issues trying to figure out the story. Yes, I've also felt my English improve bit by bit. I still have a lot of room from improvement but in comparison I've achieved a lot. As for the rest, guess you'll have to read. I can't spoil you the experience. Thanks for joining in and thanks for the compliments.**

 **Anyway, hope you enjoy!**

 **-DRON**

 **Chapter 2: Ominous Omens**

"Ugh" His head felt like he was about to explode. "Where am I?" He tried to sit but there was something heavy on his chest, preventing him from doing so.

"What the…?"

"Good night sleeping beauty!"

WHAT!? THIS CAN'T BE!"

His eyes focused on a teenager with blue armor, stopping him from getting to his feet. He desperately tried to use his equipment but soon realized that said things were no longer in his possession.

"Nice piece of technology you have here." Gogo mocked the old man. "Thanks for your donation to the team."

The man glared at Gogo but she brushed it off, knowing very well that he was probably going to get a kick to the teeth before landing a hand over her.

"Who are you?" Hiro kneeled in front of the assailant. The voice changer of his suite kicking in to hide his identity. "Why were you looking for us?"

"He knows who are you kiddo. He knows where you live! He knows who to hurt. He will show you what happens to those that surround you. He will show you what happens when you bring them into this weird game of yours."

"WHO HIRED YOU!?" Wasabi yelled sensing Hiro's hesitation. "Who is your master!?"

"HA! You will get nothing from me! Eight heads shall rise from darkness to rule the world!" The man started chewing something he sneaked into his mouth. "Hail Orochi!" The man convulsed as foam started to flow out of his mouth.

"STEP BACK!" HL yelled. She quickly typed in a combination on her purse, which produced a green orb.

HL kneeled beside the man and squeezed the orb. Green, glowing slime, flowed through HL's fingers and landed on the man's mouth. Within seconds, the foam subsided and knocked out the man.

"What was that?" Fred asked, baffled, seeing but not believe what his eyes captured.

"That was a cyanide pill." HL shivered. "That's some nasty stuff."

"Is he going to be okay?" Hiro asked.

"Don't worry, he will be back in no time."

"Well then. In that case, let's call it a day. I am really tired." Gogo stretched her limbs, sore after the intense fight.

"Commander?"

"Don't worry Hiro, we'll take it from here."

"Thanks captain!"

"Alright guys! Have a good night!" Hiro said his goodbyes once Fred and HL boarded Sabi's van.

With a smile, he turned around and closed the doors behind him. His hands shaking due to the remaining soul on the café. Well, more like two, that is including Aunt Cass to the overall count. Hiro looked around, fiddling with his fingers knowing very well that Aunt Cass and Gogo were probably talking about something. Hiro exhaled, Facepalming, wondering about the "lecture" his aunt could be ministering into the biker.

Hiro walked as silent as he could, trying to sneak something in before interrupting the awkward talk.

"…About Hiro… I…"

"What about him?" Hiro could tell Aunt Cass was smiling.

"…I understand if you don't want us to…"

"And why would I say something like that?"

"Well…" Gogo paused, causing Hiro to get closer to the second floor. "…I am 4 years older than him…"

"So?"

"I mean, he is still a kid and…"

"Hey, calm down okay?" Aunt Cass's smile shined even brighter. "If anything, I am happy Hiro chose you."

"Wha… why?"

Aunt Cass laughed. "I've noticed Leiko."

"How do you…"

"Oh? Well, Hiro sometimes talks about you when he is lost is his thoughts." Aunt Cass smiled the moment Gogo's face turned into a tomato.

The older woman laid a hand over Gogo's shoulder. "Even if you try to hide it, I've seen how much you care about him. I've never seen a woman look at Hiro the way you do, and I am genuinely happy for both of you."

"But?" Gogo continued, knowing very well that Aunt Cass hadn't finish her speech.

"But, I've also seen you struggle to hide your thoughts to him. He might be a kid but he looks up to you more than you think. Don't bottle up your feelings because I can bet my life on how much Hiro would like to hear what you think about him more often."

And that was true, Gogo couldn't deny it. She noticed but decided to store the info waaaay back in her brain as just friendly attitudes from, probably, the more innocent member of the team. Hiro was always asking her how things were going, always trying to share his free time even for idle chat. All this time…

"Oh…" Gogo lowered her head, a couple of tears begging for release.

"Here." Aunt Cass handed her a napkin.

"Thanks."

"Not at all, thank you!" Gogo just rose her head confused. "Thank you for making Hiro's life happier. After Tadashi and Akira, everything seemed to be going downhill." Aunt Cass smile, even though it wasn't her ear to ear smile, her eyes clearly showed relief. "Thanks Gogo. Now, I'll have to go, I feel that I am going to get in the way in a couple of seconds."

Gogo rose one of her eyebrows the moment Aunt Cass pointed at the stairs. Gogo was able to notice Hiro's spiky hair disappear down the stairs. Aunt Cass just winked and walked up to the stairs that led to the third floor.

"Just think about what I told you." Aunt Cass started. "Hiro! You can come up here now."

Gogo stared at the stairs, every creak making her heart jump faster and faster. Anxiousness took over her the moment his hair popped from the ground. She was definitely in another world at this point. Her heart swooned the moment she noticed Hiro's nervous antiques,

"What? Are you going to just stand there?" Gogo was pushing her luck here but this was too good to be true.

"YES! I mean, no… I." Hiro's face flushed even harder.

Hiro walked closer and closer and the little resolve she had was quickly crumbling down at the way he looked at her.

"It's getting a bit la… mmmm"

Hiro couldn't finish his sentence, mostly due to a pair of lips landing on his, desperate for a kiss.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! Here I come with another chapter! I know, I have a really small one for you guys but I didn't feel like adding more to it. I wanted to do a more "chill" chapter before heading deep into the drama.. huehue**

 **DINOGUY2000: Hey dude, welcome to the party I guess. Yes, I don't recall you reviewing at any point BUT I don't really care. I mean, just by knowing that there is people reading my story is enough for me to look forward and plan out what I am going to write. Thanks for the review tho, they are always appreciated because they let me know if people actually enjoys reading what I put out.**

 **NACHETO18: Jajajaja, si, queria hacer algo diferente en la forma como se desarrolla la relacion de estos 2 personajes. Puedes regañarme si quieres pero me decidí hacer algo mas realista. Muchas gracias por leer! y obviamente gracias por el review.**

 **SKELETONKNIGHT: Hey, I know it was short and I must excuse myself for this short chapter too BUT, we are slowly getting this going. I am one for long stories so don't worry. We are getting there for the 5k word chapters.**

 **As always, I must thank all and each of you that reads and gives some time to my work. I feel honored (mostly because I know that my writing skills aren't polished enough) I wish all of you a beautiful day/night and hope everything is going A-Okay. With that, I'll leave you guys to the chapter.**

 **-DRON**

 **Chapter 3: Realization of a Dream**

 _Screech!_

A long sigh escaped the figure closing the door behind it. Still, a long smile running from ear to ear adorned her face. Her breaths were deep and kinda uncontrolled. She jumped on her bed and grabbed a pillow to cover her yells. The excitement still bubbling up, down and all around her body.

The poor pillow was taking all the abuse though, as the arms of the woman circled the object and hugged the hell out of it. The woman was giggling? As if she was at the border of pure laugh but somehow remaining composed.

 **GOGO**

 _4 hours later._

Sleep, sleep was the only thing she wanted but it refused to come. She had spent the last hours hugging a pillow that was desperately begging from some relief, and kicking her bed all while smiling and giggling uncontrollably. This was all new for her, too different, too… good. She closed her eyes once again but her body longed for the boy. She wanted another hug, another peak at his eyes, and his unruly mane of a hair. Just… more!

It got to the point where she started feeling preoccupied for how much she craved for. Things needed to be taken slow and she didn't want to come off as desperate but she couldn't help it. Now that she had what she wanted, her imagination was running wild.

 **HONEY LEMON**

 _Thank you Honey Lemon, have a good night!_

"Don't mention it, have a good night!"

She hung up, tired but for some reason she couldn't get her smile off her face. She knew something like this was going to happen and she was genuinely happy for what was happening with her surrounding friends. She wanted to go to bed and get some good rest but her consciousness told her to hold it for a second. Her senses were quite sure of what is going to happen.

 _RING!_

HL smiled, those two were really predictable. Knowing too well who it was on the other side of the phone. She steadied herself from her grin and tried to get her groggiest voice possible.

"Hello!?" HL feigned tiredness.

"Honey Lemon!"

"Vat is it Gogo?" HL forced her giggles down. "Have you seen what time is it?"

"HOLY CRAP! You are right!" Gogo seemed genuinely bothered for some reason which caught the blonde's interest of the reason for the call. "I am sorry, I'll talk to you…"

"No, it's okay, I don't pull all-nighters often. Now, what has you so worried for you to call me at this time?" HL said, walking back to her room, glass of water in hand.

"What? Can't I call you to know how are you?"

"PFFF, we both know if you call me is because you need something. Which sounds really sad if you ask me."

"I- I am sorry."

"Yeah, that was a bit to cruel for my part, sorry." HL lied down on her bed, knowing full well what was about to come.

"What are you doing?"

"Me? Just finished a call."

"Who were you talking to?"

"Hmmm, lets see. I was talking to a boy, barely on his 15 and was struggling to get some sleep. Poor gal don't you think?" HL was barely able to contain her laugh, knowing very well that the speedster was blushing hard.

"Oh."

"You better calm down back there, I can feel your blush through the phone."

"Shut up!" Gogo returned. "Shouldn't have called."

"'tis but a tease my friend." HL giggled, already used to Gogo's bluntness.

"I just, I…"

HL smiled, this was definitely something good, very good. She could count with her fingers the times Gogo felt lost for words. But this? She found herself thanking silently to every deity possible for this development. The young fella was a good influence on her best friend.

"What are you giggling at?" Gogo tried to sound annoyed but HL knew beyond that mask.

"Nothing, just couldn't help but be happy for this."

"What do you mean?"

"It meant what it meant. Now, I really want to sleep Gogo." HL yawned. "It's almost 4 AM and I really want to hit the bed."

"I understand but…"

"Don't worry, He might do something real soon."

"Wait what?"

"Good night Gogo!"

 **GOGO**

"WHAT DID YOU DO!?"

"Later!"

"HONEY LEMON DON'T YOU…."

She was cut silent by the sudden drop of the call.

 _RING!_

 _Oh no._ Gogo thought to herself, letting the phone ring longer than necessary. Unsure of picking up, she wasn't ready for it. Well, her heart wasn't ready for it. Still, the voice inside her head defeated her better judgment and after some rings, she let herself pick up the phone.

"Hello!?"

There it was, the voice she so dreaded, but longed for. _His_ voice.

"Hi Hiro."

"G-Gogo! I-I wasn't sure you'd be awake by now. I mean, it's still early but I wanted to hear your… I-I mean, I am going to let you sleep. I…"

"It's okay Hiro." Gogo smiled, trying to calm her heart from stumbling and turning in to a giant poodle.

"G-Good morning b-beautiful."


	4. Chapter 4

**HEHEY! hahahaha I am back with another chapter! I know, I also feel quite disappointed as I noticed how my update rate changed from every 15 days to a monthly rate. I don't have the time anymore to genuinely write that much now. I am terribly sorry. Still, I will always try my best (as long as I can) to bring you guys each chapter as fast as I can.**

 **NACHETO18: Jajaja me alegra que te haya encantado. Obviamente queda claro mi agradecimiento por darme algo de tu tiempo al leer mi trabajo. Espero genuinamente que este capitulo te agrade tanto como el anterior.**

 **SKELETONKNIGHT: Well, I did have that in my mind as I wrote the chapter. Thanks for reading.**

 **DINOGUY2000: Oh god... hope you have med insurance. I will not plead guilty for a diabetes induced lecture. F #K!**

 **Obviously, I must thank every single soul that has given me their precious views and to those that have shared this long journey with me I am deeply grateful. As always, please leave a review if you have an idea or constructive criticism. I am always open for some things (not all). I also hope you enjoy.**

 **-DRON**

 **Chapter 4: Back to Normal**

Normal, what was normal anyway? Or well, what is normal NOW would be the preferred question. The questions ran through the speedster's mind while showering. Letting the water go through her skin in a sense to calm herself for what was to come. The problem here was that she wasn't quite ready for it.

 **GOGO**

It took her several minutes and endless pinches to truly realize that all that happened was true. She was in a relationship now and above all else, it was with Hiro. Crazy right? Her fingers trembled away at the realization that this was no longer a dream. There were some voices at the back of her head repeating again and again that it was all wrong. Being in a relationship with someone 4 years younger was weird.

She shook her head right away. There was no time to deal with such kind of depressing thoughts. Or at least, not right now.

 _What do I wear today?_

She stopped for a second right there. Something is wrong with her, no, she is probably sick right? Out of the corner of her eye she was able to spot a dress. The skirt barely touched her knees which was one of the reasons why she never used it but…

 _ **30 mins later**_

"Hey Sabi!" Gogo called through the phone.

" _What up girl? Already on the lab?"_

"Actually, is there any possibility you can come pick me up today?" Gogo's courage was slowly slipping away.

" _Sure! Be there in 5."_

"Thanks!"

 _5 minutes. That's more than enough for me to change…._ She couldn't do this. The idea of going to college like this was terrifying.

 _BEEP BEEP!_

The trademark honk of Sabi's van was heard through the entirety of her house. She had blanked out, debating whether or not she should change. Thank God her mom was not home at the moment. That would've been more embarrassing.

 _DAMN!_

She gripped her purse so hard her knuckles turned white. There was no going back from this. She opened the door that looked to the street with her head lowered. She walked as fast as she could to the passenger door and shut it as soon as her buttocks touched the couch. Wasabi, knowing very well the situation his friend was in chose to let down on the teasing…. For now.

"You know." Wasabi started as he noticed how Gogo's hands gripped the edge of the skirt with her hands. "You look beautiful dressed like that." Gogo didn't answered, the grip on her skirt softened tho.

"You have changed a lot Gogo." Wasabi said, with a smile on his face. Gog turned her head towards him, trying to decipher if he was teasing or not. "He has changed you for the better." NOW was the time to blush.

"I am not going to say anything else. I like this change for you. If anything, it feels very welcomed." Wasabi continued, with a smile on his face. "The ones you should be worried about is Aiko and Fred. Although I believe Fred will be a more hellish experience." Wasabi chuckled, which made Gogo somewhat smile.

"Thanks, I guess."

"You are welcome… I guess." Wasabi winked at her, earning a disgruntled reproach. This was going to be a long day for her.

Seconds turned into minutes for the poor woman. She didn't want to do this anymore. This was a bad idea. There is no way she's going to present herself this way at the lab.

"We're here!"

 _NO!_

"Are you alright?" She was so lost in thought she never noticed Wasabi opening her door and prying her mind out of her reverie. "We can…"

"NO! no, it's okay. I am okay." Right, there was no need to show any sign of weakness. Not when she could be seen by the entire campus.

"Woman up!" she straightened her back and got out of the car, nervous as hell, but with a goal in mind. In fact, the goal of this little adventure. Blow Hiro's mind and earn some points. Even 'Sabi was able to notice her growing smile.

Still, this was something very new for her and it, the first time she ever went to college dressed like this. The stares, the envious glances from some women and more than curious stares from the male side. She walked through the doors that led to the lab as if she owned the place. Face high and proud with a firm step. She knew everyone was eyeing her. One of those would be of course, her best friend. Her brow twitched and the knowing glance that came from the Blonde.

"Hello there!" HL beamed with delight at the progress of the speedster.

"H-Hi!" Gogo failed at keeping her "decided" look.

"That's how it's done girl!" HL punched lightly Gogo's arm. "Everybody will stare at Hiro in disbelief after today."

"You think?" Gogo asked, pulling an invisible strand of hair behind her ear, a light blush slowly creeping upwards.

"I THINK?" HL started laughing. "You know very well that a large percentage of the male population would kill to be with you right?"

"THAT… that only worsen things."

"Speaking of the devil!" HL smiled, signaling with her eyes to the door.

Gogo… well, Gogo didn't have the courage to really turn her head around towards the door. Mostly because she knew very well who was HL talking about. In the distance, she could hear Hiro saluting the other inhabitants of the lab. His voice always gentle and for some reason a soothing wave ran through Gogo's body.

Steeling herself from the precarious situation, she stood tall and turned her back towards HL.

"Go get him tigress!"

HL giggled with a huge smile on her face. There was no way in heaven she will miss this event. Gogo inhaled and exhaled, trying hard to calm her raging heart. With the first step, she moved towards Hiro in a way she could be confused for royalty. Every set of eyes was glued to her as she made her move.

"…anyway, it's nice to see you guys again!" Hiro smiled at some of his classmates. "What's going on?" Hiro asked, puzzled at the sudden change of mood. "Did something ha…"

Hiro turned around, his eyes betraying his pure intentions. Slowly, his gaze made its way from her legs to her face. "H-Hi L-Leiko!"

No words came from her.

"H-H-How a-are you!?" Hiro started again, his eyes struggling with the temptation of returning to her legs.

Still, no words came from the speedster.

Hiro swallowed. "I-Is there something wrong?" Hiro tried to avoid her gaze, as if she could read his mind somehow.

"Aren't you going to kiss your girlfriend?"

Gogo asked, putting her hands behind her back and leaning down to Hiro's height. She noticed how the boy avoided the unconscious peek at her cleavage. Seeing him like this only fueled her own ego. The reason of his blush was her and there was no one that could bring her down from this high rush of emotions.

"O-of course I would but. I mean, I will is just. Everyone is looking at us and you are. I-I…" Hiro ran out of voice as his blush made his face turn into a tomato. The fact that Gogo's face was getting closer to his didn't help.

"So?"

Her breath barely grazed his lips and it was more than enough to crumble to poor boy's resolve. The smell of her perfume, the way she was dressed. Hiro pulled Gogo towards him and crashed their lips together in a mad yet simple kiss.

"Happy?"

Hiro looked down to the ground, a bit ashamed at what he just did. The funny thing is that unfortunately, Gogo's plan fired back at her. That was certainly something she didn't expect. All in all, it turned into something that she really enjoyed. Beginning every morning like this? Hell yeah.

"What about a second kiss?" Gogo purred into Hiro's ear to the point she could feel the heat coming from his blush.

"GOD WOMAN!" Hiro squeaked and promptly ran to his station, desperately trying to get away from her.

Deciding to stop her assault at the poor boy, she decided to go back to her station and do some work. Hours went by and yes, using a dress was quite a bit of a pain because she had to be careful of her everyday activities. BUT, she could feel every once and again someone looking at her, and the continuous blush that Hiro sported through the day made it a bit clear who was the one peeping.

This was definitely going better than expected. That was until…

"What did you do?"

Gogo squeaked at the usual cheerful tone on the blonde's voice.

"What do you mean?" Gogo composed herself and returned her attention to the blueprints on her desk.

"I believe you broke him!" Both girls giggled.

"You think?" Gogo turned around, catching Hiro looking at her. Seriously, it was way too adorable. "I feel like I should keep teasing him." Gogo smiled.

"Do you want to kill him?"

"Of course not, the problem is that it's too adorable to let the opportunity pass. Don't you think?"

"I am happy for you Leiko." HL smiled.

"I know, I. Thank you Aiko." Gogo returned the smile and in a sudden need of appreciation, she rushed and embraced the blonde in a tight hug.

Aiko, surprised, couldn't help but laugh at their situation. This was definitely a side that she had never seen from her old friend. After many years together, this was the first time she had seen Leiko in love. Not just a false sense of want but the real thing. She could tell from the hug that Gogo's heart was full of bliss and in a state it had never been before. It was new for her but that didn't mean it was bad.

"Go Leiko, enjoy it as much as you can. You deserve every bit of it." She noticed the silent thanks that came from her lips as she turned around towards the person who was the cause of all this.

 _JUST ENJOY_

Gogo breathed in and out. Her grin out of control as it seemed that Hiro noticed her getting closer to Him.

"So, what are you working on?"

 _SMASH_

Gogo stopped right on her tracks as the door to the lab smacked open. A young man, dressed gallantly stood under it's frame.

"Could someone tell me where can I find Leiko Tanaka?"


	5. Chapter 5

**HEY EVERYONE! I know, been a while right? Please forgive me for taking such time to upload such a short chapter. I tried and tried and while I could've made the chapter longer, in the end, I felt that the ending I gave this part was quite perfect. Or, not exactly perfect but fitting rather.**

 **Anyway, as always, I beg all of you to please leave a review. I do want to know what are your thoughts, predictions or even some advice as to what to do. I swear, no review is left unread.**

 **I hope you enjoy**

 **-DRON**

 **Chapter 5: I'll be in touch!**

 **GOGO**

"Is Leiko Tanaka here?" A man stepped forward into the lab. He was being followed by two other bulkier men who, Hiro guessed, were bodyguards.

Hiro, being on the other side of the room knew very well that both he and Gogo were concealed from the unknown man's sight. Something was amiss though and he was able to tell right away that this was no good. His girlfriend had tensed up, the color that had him flushing mere seconds ago had drained from her face magically.

Who was this man? What history did he and Gogo share for her to act this way? So many questions but his rather protective nature jumped in. Grasping both of her hands, Hiro forced her to look into his eyes in an attempt to calm her down.

"Everything is going to be alright! Okay?" Hiro promised, stroking the palms of her hands.

"Honey Lemon! Please watch over her, I will see what this dude wants." Hiro said, leaving Gogo's best friend the work of calming down the speedster.

"Stay Here." Hiro whispered to Gogo as he stood up from his chair and walked towards the man.

"Does anybody here know who Leiko Tanaka is?" The man asked again, a little harsher this time.

"Yes! Me, I know her."

"Ah, Finally!" The man proudly walked towards the boy as if he owned the place. The bodyguards following so in the same manner.

"Good afternoon…" The man stretched his arm.

"Hiro." The boy replied stretching his arm too.

"Hiro!" The man continued, shaking hands with the boy. "Right. Now, Could you please tell me where may I find Leiko?"

"I am really sorry but she's not here right now." Hiro said trying to remain calm before the imposing image of the man. "She left a while ago and don't know where."

The man sighed. "Shame. And perhaps do you know where she lives?"

Now, that was an easy question for the boy for he himself didn't know where Gogo lived. Which was curious but that is a question for another moment. "I am really sorry but I have never been to her house."

"Of course, that was a dumb question regarding her."

At this point, Hiro obviously was able to make the assumption that this mysterious man knew his girlfriend. Ha, his girlfriend. Hiro was still trying to process what has happened the last week but that wasn't important now.

"It seems you know Leiko quite well."

"Oh I do young fella." He smiled. Chills ran through Hiro's spine as the strangers stare pierced through him.

"You know where is she don't you?" he came closer. "Would you be so kind to tell me?" His smile growing wicked by the second.

"I swear I don't" Hiro looked away, unconsciously revealing her position.

"THERE!" He purred. As if a cat had found its prey.

Pain, fear, panic. Hiro's instincts kicked in the moment he realized his mistake. "No wait!"

 _SMACK_

His face felt numb after the punch. The room filled with gasps

"HIRO!" Gogo yelled but was stopped by the man.

"Hello there!" he hissed.

"What do you want?" her unusual sexy attire catching the stranger's eyes.

"My my, are you always this rude?"

" _WHAT DO YOU WANT?_ " Gogo stepped up from her chair, shorter than the man but capable of many things.

"The man laughed. "YES! Yes, this is what I've came looking for." She felt his eyes roam her figure. Feeling disgusted by, clearly, not so sane intentions. "He was right, you'll be perfect."

The man signaled for the other bodyguard. The taller man came closer to her and grabbed her arm.

"WHAT ARE YOU?" Gogo yelled before swiftly landing a punch on her assailant.

"I don't care who you are, I don't care what you came for but if you touch me or him again, you are in for a world of pain."

"Oh really?" he smiled, signaling again.

 _SMACK_

The shriek that came from Hiro changed something in her. She had never felt such lust for blood in her life. The mere sight of the poor boy on the ground, holding his face in pain. She was…

"YOU SON OF A…"

 _SMACK_

Another yell from Hiro. She stopped right in her tracks as she saw the bulgier man grabbing Hiro by the shirt.

"So, a world of pain right?" The man grinned. "I haven't felt anything yet."

Gogo was about to stop herself from coming closer but movement in the back of the crowd informed her that reinforcements had arrived.

"WHAT IS GOING ON!" she heard Wasabi yell.

"'Sabi! Help Hiro!"

"On it."

"Now." She smiled. "Ready for the world of pain?"

The man started glancing around, Hiro out of his reach, being carried away by a skinny teen. His henchmen locked in a fistfight with the one called wasabi.

The man giggled. "I love the guts you have kid, but you are only delaying the inevitable."

The man came closer to her, his face awfully close to her. "I know who you are, and we both know who I work for." The man hissed to her ear.

"If you don't want anything to happen to the boy, you will follow this instructions thoroughly." The man stepped away, fixing his suit whilst doing so. "Are we clear?"

"I'LL BE IN TOUCH!" the man yelled once more before stepping out of the lab with his henchmen in tow.

Her body came crashing on the floor after what felt like days of fighting. Her heart was burning but for a completely different reason. She stood up with regained strength and rushed in the direction she last saw Fred. Her instincts were right as she walked off the elevator to a cacophony of worried voices that came from Hiro's lab.

"HIRO!" she crashed into the room.

"He is okay!" Said wasabi.

Gogo stepped forward, her heart lunging to an unknowing pit as her eyes cruised through the unconscious body of the boy that was laying on a table. "How's he?" She said, closing in to HL who was preparing something with her purse.

"He will be fine, _how are you?_ I wonder."

"I…"

"Who were they?"

"I don't know…"


	6. Chapter 6

**I AM STILL ALIVE!**

 **-DRON**

 **Chapter 6: Uncharted**

Comfortable clothes, no makeup and a fresh gum in her mouth. That was all she needed to be calm. Or well, as calm as she could be. She and the rest of the group was being transported to their safe island. The silence was deafening, yes, someone followed them into the lab but the reason of such silence was another entirely. Their "leader" was resting on a bed, knocked out cold and with a severe bruise on the left side of his cheek.

Yeah, not the precise situation for her to be "calm", if that word ever fitted their current situation. Still, the rhythmic up and down of the boy's chest made wonders.

"It's okay Gogo, he will be alright." HL tried to comfort her friend but she just turned her head, finding an indefinite interest on the clouds that were covering the sunset.

She knew he was okay, she knew that her friend was just worried about her but… Seeing Hiro in that state, this relationship had awakened something inside her. Something she didn't know she had it in her. It was hard to explain the turmoil going inside her. The bloodlust, the sudden feel of helplessness every time her eyes turned to the boy lying on the bed in front of her.

At one point she thought she was being unreasonable. " _This is getting absurd!"_ She yelled inside her head. Why was she feeling this way? She reasoned that Hiro was in danger but it was just a punch. JUST A PUNCH! Gogo groaned because of the lack of answers her brain was giving her. They have been in worst scenarios and never felt this way. Yeah, she was probably going crazy.

She just decided to close her eyes and let the soft humming of the aircraft take over. At least she could get 1 or 2 hours of sleep before arriving.

 **HIRO**

"Ugh"

His head felt like a ton of bricks fell on top of him. He opened his eyes, taking more time than necessary to realize he was in some sort of bed. The room unusually white, which got the attention of the colorful patch of yellow sitting beside him.

"Water please!"

The yellow blob stood up and promptly handed the poor boy the liquid.

"Oh, thank you very much!" Hiro smiled, his eyes focusing and making out HL's facial features. "Hi Aiko."

"Hey Hiro." The bubbly blonde giggled at Hiro's grogginess. "Took you a while you know?"

"Where am I anyway?"

"We came back to the island." Sabi interrupted.

"You took quite a hit back there bud." Wasabi's face popped up right behind HL. "How are you doing little guy?"

"Better. Now that I know who was taking care of me." Hiro smiled, trying to lift their worried glances off their faces. "Where are the others?"

"They couldn't stand being here, waiting for you to wake up." HL frowned a bit. Knowing her, she probably tried to force them both to stay here.

"That's just like them to be honest." Hiro's smile grew pale as both of their faces turned sad for a second. "What's wrong?"

"You need to talk with Leiko." HL turned her eyes to look at him.

"What happened?" Hiro jumped out of the bed, noticing that he was still in his clothes, just his shoes were missing.

"Hey, calm down there. You just woke up!" Wasabi tried to stop the boy realizing that revealing Gogo's situation was a bad move.

"Don't worry." HL's voice interrupted both of the boy's stare quarrel. "Nothing bad happened but…"

"She just grew something fierce you get what I mean?" Wasabi interrupted.

"Where is she?" Hiro continued.

"She is in the training…" HL wasn't able to finish. Mostly because the person she was talking to was no longer there. "…room?"

Hiro felt bad for cutting them off but he knew that speaking with Gogo was a priority. He knows they will understand his rushing attitude when it came to that woman. In a sense, he knew her. He was aware already that leaving Gogo alone after things like this happened was a bad idea. More when it came down to something that happened to him or Aiko. Gogo wouldn't admit it of course and Hiro wouldn't dare say anything for she hated to be seen as a weak person. Not that the team knew she doesn't care but her rather fierce demeanor is something that needs some respect.

Hiro walked through the halls, saluting and even having some small conversation here and there with the people that had volunteered in helping them for the good cause.

Slowly but surely, he got closer to the training room. In the distance, rough grunts could be heard. Most likely Gogo trying to vent her stress through physical pain. At one point, the thought of this not being "a good idea" crossed his head, but he knew that tackling the "monster" in the room now was better than letting it cool and ignore it altogether.

" _Leiko Tanaka, you've been training for hours now. We recommend some rest before you collapse!"_

" _ANOTHER ONE!"_

" _But…"_

" _ANOTHER!"_

Hiro had stopped by the entrance of the training room. He hesitated for a minute but after some contemplation, some deep breaths and an unreasonable want to look at her opened the door causing everyone to stop mid round.

There she was in all her glory. Her face caked in sweat and a few bangs sticking to the sides of her face. She was breathing heav…. " _HIRO! MIND OUT THE GUTTER!"_ She was surrounded by several guys in protective gear.

Everyone turned to look at the person standing right below the door frame. Hiro noticed Gogo avoiding his eyes in a weird stare contest. Hiro sighed and just decided to start speaking. "You can all leave now. I need to have a talk with her."

Everyone, knowing that the boy was the 'leader' of the team stopped what they were doing and started walking out of the room

"NO! You stay!" Gogo yelled almost immediately when she saw everyone following his words.

By pure force of nature, everyone stopped. They knew that getting on the bad side of the woman in the center of the room was a bad idea.

"GOGO." Hiro almost yelled, knowing that the change of tone would likely let her know that he was not backing out of this and also knew that she had a soft spot for him. He was just taking advantage of her at this point.

Hiro made way for everyone to walk out of the room. Conscious enough that Gogo was glaring at him, sending invisible daggers at him, hoping that he would walk out of the room and leave her alone. But she already knew, that was just wishful thinking.

"TEAM." Hiro directed himself to the people working inside the eagle's nest. "Please mute ourselves. I want to have a private talk. You may take a break. I will let you know when to come back." Every one nodded and made sure to make haste of the 'leader's' request.

"What do you want?" Gogo started once she knew there was no one spying on them.

"Wow, I knew you were in a bad mood but I wasn't expecting such welcome." Hiro replied, feigning hurt, trying to get Gogo to open up.

"What did you expect? You stopped my training session." Gogo continued, her back facing Hiro still.

"I heard that you have been practicing for quite some time now. Some rest here and there isn't that bad you know?"

 _Tsk_

"Gogo." Hiro continued in a more serious tone. "Could you please turn around and look at me?"

No answer.

"Come on Gogo." Hiro tried to go around her but to no avail.

It became a game of cat and mouse for a moment until Hiro got frustrated. "Please Gogo, talk to me. I want to help you but you are not making this easy either."

Gogo just sighed while she moved her arms to hug herself. Which made Hiro even more worried. Perhaps the situation is worse than what he genuinely expected.

"Gogo." Hiro stepped closer, concern taking over the little precautions he set himself under when dealing with this woman. "Are you okay?" He touched her shoulder, just for her to step further away from the boy.

"Gogo?"

"I don't want to be with you anymore."

 _WHAT!?_ Hiro was in complete shock. His world had frozen the moment her words had registered in his mind. _This couldn't be happening right? I mean, this must be a dream! There is no way._

Hiro was about to protest when Gogo turned around with a smirk in her face. Slowly, she started laughing at Hiro because of the contorted face he was making due to her statement.

"YOU BASTARD! YOU CAN'T JUST SAY THAT!" Hiro yelled in anger, running to her and tackling her to the ground.

"I hate you!" Hiro said, laying on top of her.

"I know, I am sorry but I couldn't hold myself."

"Yeah, just noticed."

"Are you going to move?"

"No."

"Why?"

"I am punishing you!"

"Oh really? And how do you plan to _punish…"_

Hiro closed the distance between them and forcefully laid claim to Gogo's lips.

"There, just what I needed." Hiro smiled.

* * *

 **Hahaha sorry, felt like adding a little scare at the end because reasons.**

 **I wish all of you a wonderful weekend!**


	7. Chapter 7

**HEY GUYS! No, I have clearly not forgotten about the story. It's just. Having a job, college and working on other personal projects doesn't really give me the time to genuinely write and advance on the story (Mostly because I really want to rest and distract myself for at least a moment.)**

 **THAT BEING SAID THO... for all the HIROGO lovers, this is a really Hirogo heavy chapter as well as the following. Unfortunately I can't really give you guys a timeframe but I will fight my best to upload it as soon as possible.**

 **Please feel free to review the chapter and let me know what you think about it. Thanks for everything and for staying along for the story. I wish y'all a wonderful weekend.**

 **-DRON.**

 **Chapter 7: Breaking Barriers (part 1.)**

 **GOGO**

She knew they were alone. She knew nobody was looking at them and that the cameras were likely off due to Hiro's request. She knew that what she was doing was wrong. But it felt so good that her mind couldn't really bring herself to stop. Not that she wanted really but this was a bit too dangerous on her part.

She was laying on the ground with her back against the floor and Hiro on top of her. It was nothing serious, or at least, they haven't reached that point yet. Just small pecks to her lips. It's as if someone had genuinely magnetized both teenagers and now every time Hiro parted from the kiss he returned once more. As if his hunger was getting stronger and stronger.

Her hunger was also getting hard to control. Perhaps Hiro, due to the fact that he clearly is younger than her never thought of going further than this but her? Hell, she was genuinely expecting a bit more. She couldn't blame the boy though. He was barely 15 years old and she was about to turn 19. Really, she already went through this once and while her previous experience was not a good one, she had crossed that bridge long ago.

But now? She just couldn't stop. Not on what they are barely doing right now. This closeness with him. The heat of his body warming hers. This foreign sense of security and love…

Love. A strong word for her but she couldn't deny the fluttering feeling that was slowly rising on her chest. She just couldn't handle it anymore. She genuinely wanted a bit more but a small voice, way at the back of her head who was screaming to control herself, quickly disappeared the moment she opened her eyes after a brief pause by her assailant.

She couldn't describe what she was looking at. His eyes, his dilated pupils and the way his orbs stared right at hers. His heavy breathing also another giveaway. Perhaps Hiro was trying to get something more but he really didn't know how to. When the thought process connected on her brain tho… She bit her lip and slowly led her hands through his arms up to his neck.

She interlocked her hands so Hiro did not have an escape route. Hiro kept looking at her, perhaps a bit lost but still, trying to find an answer through her eyes. She knew what she was doing was a bit too rushed, she knew it was wrong and taking it on the boy was a bad idea but her mind have already given up on warning her body and now caution was being thrown out of the window.

She slowly pulled Hiro to her until they were mere millimeters from each other. She could feel both of their heartbeats rising at the closeness. She lifted her head just a bit so that their foreheads could connect, never leaving his gaze, letting him know that everything was alright.

He exhaled as he struggled to control his breath and she took the opportunity.

Their world stilled for a moment as Gogo crashed her lips against his in a fierce kiss. They both knew what it meant but he clearly was too green for this kind of stuff. Something that Gogo was more than happy to instruct on the kid. She lowly poked Hiro's lips with her tongue. Slowly easing down Hiro to let her in and slowly but surely she was able to make him open his mouth catching up on her sultry intention and "nasty plan".

Their tongues danced on a weird ballad. One experienced and the other far too new to the sensation. Gogo was not mad though. She knew that it would be like this and would argue that it wasn't a good kiss in practice but in sensation… This was new to her because she was genuinely trying to imply her hidden feelings. All this ideas and emotions, all the bottled up words due to her inability to genuinely talk about them and Hiro was also trying. That alone, while bad, it was the best kiss she had experience throughout her life.

They finally parted after god know how long. Both gasping heavily trying to get air back to their lungs. The adrenaline cursing through their bodies slowly wearing off as they stared at each other and shared some silent words until Hiro smiled.

"G-gogo?"

"yeah?" She had to admit, it was scary having to wait as Hiro paused for a moment to gather his thoughts.

"I-."

Another pause but they kept their gazes tied to one another. Not willing to pull away.

"I love you."

Hiro stared at her with a look that she couldn't decipher. It was unbelievable and hard to process. How could someone love her? How could someone love a tomboyish woman who always chased everyone away? How could… Her train of thoughts stopped as she looked at Hiro once more. He was clearly expecting an answer and the slight disappointment that flashed through his eyes due to the delayed response was…

She quickly lifted her head once more to give Hiro another kiss and look at his eyes.

"I love you too. Dork!"

She smiled as her casual banter reached Hiro.

"And now you ruined the moment." He replied.


	8. Chapter 8

**HEY! Yeah I know. 2 chapters that fast? Well, in my defense, I've had more time than expected at work and took advantage of such time to write a bit and genuinely continue with the story. I felt that I left this project abandoned for far too long. so now, I will try my best to upload as soon as possible.**

 **Hope all of you enjoy. As always, please leave your reviews since you guys already know that I love hearing from you. I wish y'all a wonderful week.**

 **-DRON**

 **Chapter 8: Setting Barriers (Part 2)**

The rest of the day was… uneventful if you may call it that way. After the heated session of learning and teaching, everything went back to normal. Or well, as normal as everything can be when it was related to them. Unfortunately and to her disgrace, she wasn't able to keep it a secret from the rest of the team. Not exactly the entire team though. No, a certain blonde who's capabilities of reading body language really should be considered a superpower alone.

They were all walking back to the living room that connected both the boys and girls quarters when HL suddenly grabbed Gogo's hand and rushed them to her room. Gogo had to wince at the unamusing exaggeration and use of pink and generally bright pastel colors that decorated the room. But she knew that this conversation was coming.

"Okay? What did you do?" HL asked as she noticed a blushing Gogo looking at the ground trying to avoid the gaze of certain someone. "LEIKO TANAKA!" Yep, clearly a superpower.

"I didn't do anything okay?"

"That doesn't sound convincing."

"But it's true!"

"HA! You and I both know that you can't hide anything from me Leiko." Aiko lowered herself to Leiko's sitting figure in order to get Leiko to, at least, look at her.

"I couldn't control myself okay!?" Leiko finally exclaimed. HL, happy with the development, decided to just take a seat and listen.

"He started okay? No, not the way you think he did but I… I just, I mean. I wanted a bit more and he was kissing me! Can you believe it?"

"Oh yeah, I can!" Leiko allowed herself to smile for a bit as she noticed the sudden change of posture by Leiko. "And?" She asked, perhaps being pushy may not look like a good idea for most but for her? She already owned a rather large bag of tips and tricks to break down the wall around her. Although, she had to admit that this was a first.

Something that didn't happen with her previous relationship many years ago.

"And… you should've seen his eyes. I believe both of us wanted it."

"And?" Aiko watched intently as her friend crossed her legs and rested her hands on her knees. Her eyes focused completely on her lap, trying to gather her words.

"I ran my hands through his arms and reached for his neck."

"And?" At this point, she could see her blush running all the way down to her neck. Most likely due to the memory and retelling of the event that got her so preoccupied.

"I pulled him closer to me."

"And?"

"I kissed him."

"THAT'S IT!?" yes, her best friend sometimes may be a bit frustrating.

"NO! That's not what I…"

"Okay. If you don't tell me what happened in 10 seconds I swear to god I'll throw my heel at you."

"AIKO!" Gogo whined.

"I swear I will Leiko!" she quickly took off one of her high heels and held it firmly on her right hand. "Talk now or suffer the consequences." She stared at her the only way she knew would get her point across.

"I went all the way okay!" Gogo finally receded. If she was already blockheaded enough, HL could easily surpass her in certain situations.

"You mean…"

"Yeah…" Gogo lowered her head once more, this time, a tear was running down her cheek.

"Why are you worried then?" HL asked with genuine curiosity.

"Why am I worried?" Gogo asked exasperated at the lack of 'help' she was getting. Even then, she found HL looking at her patiently waiting for the answer. "I am almost 5 years older than him albeit just for a couple of months and…"

"And?"

"AIKO!"

"LEIKO!"

"Why are you like this?" Gogo begged, her eyes were getting red as frustration was taking the best of her. "I need you but you are not helping."

"Oh I am, it's just that you are making something like that such a big deal!" Aiko smiled at Gogo. "We both know that sooner or later you would get to that stage with him."

"Yeah but not this soon!" Gogo countered. "I feel like I am taking advantage on his lack of experience and may be pushing him too far."

It was HL's turn to sigh. "Look, I understand your point and I also understand your situation." HL opened her eyes and reached for Gogo's hand to ease the biker for a little bit. "We both know that you are much older than Hiro and that you walked this path before long ago." Gogo looked at her with teary eyes as she remembered her past experience.

"Hiro, at the moment, most likely feels the same way you did all those years ago." HL continued. "I know you feel like you were cheated on and that someone stole something precious to you. But this is your chance to redeem those feelings and be a much better person than him."

It took several minutes of silence and brain processing before Gogo started nodding and regain her usual confidence. HL, knowing that she was able to get her point through her thick skull smiled as well. She knew Gogo was a better person but she was just as "new" as Hiro on this situation.

 _KNOCK! KNOCK!_

"Yeah!?" HL answered naturally since they were on her room.

"May I come in?" Hiro's voice patched through the other side of the door.

"CRAP!" Gogo whispered as she let go of HL's hand and rushed to the bathroom mere meters away from where she was standing. HL just smiled at the new side of her friend.

"Come in Hiro, the coast is clear!" HL replied to the boy's question. The door opened revealing a boy with his usual messy hair. Albeit, a bit longer than usual. "You already know that you don't have knock to enter don't you?"

"Sorry, force of habit when entering a girl's room."

"Hmm, point taken." HL smiled as she walked to the little kitchen she had. "Water?" She offered.

"No thanks, I was actually coming to let you guys know that dinner is about to be ready and we should head to the cafeteria."

Meanwhile, Gogo was locked on the bathroom listening to the conversation. Her heart was racing just at the mere sound of his voice it was ridiculous. Her train of thoughts was stopped when…

"Is everything okay?" HL asked as she noticed the rather silent demeanor of the kid.

"Yeah, I am fine. It's just, a lot of things running through my head."

"Then you are not fine." HL smiled.

"You know what I meant." Hiro smiled at their banter.

"Could it be Gogo issues?" HL knew she hit the jackpot the moment Hiro straightened his back and looked at her in disbelief.

"How? Who told you?" Hiro asked as he silently started panicking.

"Don't worry Hiro, nobody saw you two. Gogo told me." While HL enjoyed teasing those two with their romantic lives, Hiro was the one who suffered the most. Not it a bad way no, he just worried too much for his friends.

"Did she… Uhm, did she say something about it?" Hiro started fiddling with his hands and directed his eyes to the ground. Seriously, HL was genuinely having some fun at hearing each side of the story.

"Apparently she enjoyed it."

 _CRASH!_

"SHE DID!? Wait… what was that?" Hiro peeked through the hallway that led deeper into the room and noticed that HL was hardly containing her laughter.

"Yes, I can assure you." HL's smile went from ear to ear. Now that she knew that Gogo was listening… "She was quite adamant with explaining the details…"

"OKAY I AM READY!" Gogo yelled as she came out of the bathroom. Her face was burning red and she was now willing to let HL get away with what she was doing.

"Come on, I am starving." Gogo closed in on them as she stared coldly at the blonde. Hiro, well, he just switched back and forth between the two female members of the group waiting for either to relent to the stare. It was until HL smiled and stood up that the three of them walked out of the room.

The walk to the cafeteria was quiet and HL couldn't stand it. Mostly because she was walking in between the two and nobody was willing to talk over. That was until she was able to recognize an agent who walked past them at a cross section.

"HEY LUCAS!" HL yelled chasing after such agent and leaving the couple alone.

 _Of course she bailed on me!_

"What was that?" Hiro asked.

"Oh, I said it?" _Damn!_ Nothing, it's just something between me and her.

"Oh." Hiro looked down again as Gogo refused to look at him for the same matter. None willing to discuss about the elephant in the room, not that it was an elephant and most likely they were just making the matter much worse than what it is.

"Are you-" Hiro started. "Are you okay Leiko?" He finally decided to look at her trying to find a reason behind their awkwardness.

"Of course I am!" She turned around to look at the boy regretting doing so almost immediately. "Why wouldn't I?"

"Well, it has been quite a long day today. From me being knocked out senseless to… uhm… you know." Both their faces turned red at the implications.

"Oh about that." She covered her face with her hands trying to gather her words. "I am sorry, I got carried away and you are probably..."

"Gogo."

"…I won't do it again if you don't want to. I mean. I know that perhaps we will do it sooner rather than later. Not that I am going to force you but we can..."

"Gogo!"

"…who am I kidding? I should just not do it. If that's okay for you I will…"

"LEIKO!"

"Wha- what?" Gogo stopped, her face completely red as she tried to salvage the little honor and dignity she had left in front of the man she loved.

"I was saying I liked it!"

"WHAT?"

"I s-said I l-liked it."

"Alright! Okay, cool!" She ran her hands through her hair finding for the right words. "Yeah, that sounds. Uh, sure!" Her faced could not get hotter even if she turned to look at Hiro who was experiencing the same situation. "Just let me know when you… I mean, we can wait until you are ready. If you feel ready that is. I mean…"

"Can I kiss you?"

"WHAT?" She turned around to look at a boy who was staring intently at her. His pupils had dilated and his breathing had quickened. She had to avoid his eyes for a couple of times to avoid losing control like before.

"Y-you know that you don't have to ask for permission right?" She was impressed that she was able to complete that sentence with barely no stuttering.

"Well, we've only been together for two weeks now and I don't really know how this works." He turned to look at the ground as he fiddled with his fingers. "I don't know what to do and now, even saying your name makes my heart go crazy."

Touched by the sincere confession from the boy, she smirked. "Oh really?" To which he just nodded.

"Is your heart racing right now?" In a bout of confidence, she stepped closer to Hiro. He nodded once again but held to his shirt for dear life.

"What about now?" She leaned over him to get closer and stare at his eyes. Hiro looked at her with the same eyes than before and realized that she was slowly developing an addiction to them

"Please, if you are going to do it, do it now!" He begged and she granted.

Her lips lingered for a moment before he pushed his head forward. It wasn't as heated as their previous session. It was just a simple peck. Enough to send them sky high.

"Shall we go?" she asked as she patted herself on the back due to Hiro's reaction.

"Let's." He replied.


End file.
